Fanged and Banged
by Crowley's-demon-lover
Summary: After killing his former nest, Benny comes back with Dean and joins him, Sam and OC-Sherrie. He falls for Sherrie but she's not interested in vampires . . . until she gets changed into one and Benny has to show her the ropes and love blossoms. After all, who could resist Benny for long? Rated T for now but may get changed later on.
1. Where's Dean?

It didn't make sense. Dean had come back to Sam and me from Purgatory; he'd only been with us a month and now he was getting ready to leave.  
"And what exactly does that mean, you've got to go?" Sam asked, clearly annoyed.  
"Which words are giving you trouble?" Dean asked, stuffing things into his bag.  
"We're on a hunt, remember?" I joined in, taking Sam's side, but Dean zipped up his bag and walked out.  
"Wait. Dean, seriously?" Sam stormed after him and I followed.  
"You got some research to do and I got some personal crap I got to take care of."  
"What does that mean? 'Personal'?"  
Dean chucked his bag into the back trunk and turned to face us.  
"Did you have a stroke? Vocabulary? Personal as in my own grown-up personal, I don't know, crap."  
Me and Sam looked at each other and Dean took this pause to walk to the door and climb in.  
When we heard the impala roar to life, we had no time to stop him before he sped away.  
"Damn it," Sam cried out and stomped back into the motel room.  
I just stood and shook my head, disappointed. I love it being the three of us and, so soon after he'd got back, it was back down to two again.

The next afternoon, we hadn't heard anything from Dean so Sam tried one of his numbers while I tried the other.  
"_This is Dean's other, other . . ._" I sighed and ended the call.  
"Voicemail," me and San said, both at the same time.  
"What are we supposed to do?"  
"Just wait. Dean will get in touch when he wants or needs to. You've known him for six months but, trust me, it takes a lifetime to really get to know him," Sam explained. "Lets focus on the hunt."  
By early night, we'd done the research we needed and killed the monster.  
Back at the motel, I got a text message off Dean.

**Hunting vamps nest on Prentiss Island. Not alone.**

I practically laughed at the screen.  
Was he serious? That's all he'd told me and it was by text message.  
"What's that?" Sam asked, and I showed him the message. "Get your stuff, gear up, we're going."  
By the tone of his voice, I didn't mess around so I did as he said and we were in a hot-wired car in twenty minutes.  
Not one word was spoken in the car until Sam got fed up of me looking at him.  
"Will you stop looking at me? If you've got something to say, say it."  
"Just cos your brother isn't here, don't mean you have to act like him, you douche," I snubbed and turned to face the window.  
"I'm sorry but you should know by now that my brother is a huge jerk," Sam apologised.  
"So I've heard," I laughed.  
Sam joined in laughing but stopped when his phone started ringing.  
"What?"  
"_What? Why did you ring me?_" Dean whispered, too quiet for me to hear.  
"Why are you whispering?" Sam asked.  
"_It's kind of hard to explain right now but I'm sort of in the middle of cleaning out a vampires nest, and it's sort of gone sideways on me_," Dean confessed.  
"What?! Are you an idiot, Dean?" Sam shouted and I looked at him, worry written on my face; my eyes widened when Sam spoke again. "You know better to go into a vamp nest alone!"  
"_I'm not alone, damn it. All right? I'm not alone, I've got back-up, guy who's been tracking the nest a while_."  
"What guy? Garth?"  
'Please let it be Garth,' I mentally crossed my fingers.  
"_What? No, you don't know him_."  
"A friend? Dean you don't have any-all your friends are dead," Sam said and my insides sunk.  
"_That's not what I called to talk about_," Dean still whispered.  
"You want time alone? I get it but this is a hunting thing and we need to find that line-" Sam stopped talking for a second and then carried on. "Yeah, she got it, we're on our way. And listen, if you handle it, great, I'll buy your friend the first round. But Dean, listen to me. It-Dean? Dean, are you there?" Sam looked at his phone and I looked at him, biting my lip. "Dean. Dean, are you kidding me? Damn it!"  
The phone got flung on the floor and I left it a few minutes before asking, "what's going on? What are we going to do?"  
"We're going to get Dean off that island."  
"Did he say who his friend was?"  
"No," Sam said, not offering anymore so I rested my chin on my knees and stayed quiet for the rest of the way.  
When we got to the destined harbour, we saw a boat heading towards us; an old-style motorboat with a shadow figure on that resembled Dean.  
And next to Dean was another man, someone a little taller and wide, well-built and muscled.  
They both pulled the boat up and Dean's friend threw his bags on the harbour while Dean threw Sam the rope.  
"I'm Benny," he offered his hand to Sam.  
Sam took his hand and seemed to stop dead and I saw his hand go to the knife kept under his belt.  
I looked from Dean, who was very slowly and very slyly shaking his head, to Benny and really focused on him.  
His hat, his eyes black in the dark, the three-to-four days growth on his face and wide, strong shoulders and chest.  
One thing that I didn't see was his chest moving, his breath on the cold air, and that's when I realise what had caused Sam to reach for his knife.  
Benny was a vampire.


	2. Love At First Bite

Sam let go of Benny's hand and an awkward silence hung in the air.  
I looked at Sam and Dean and then to Benny, who was staring at me, intensely.  
"Think again, bloodsucker. You wanna bite me, you can get back on that boat and sail to the imaginary world of True Blood," I spat.  
"Sherrie." Dean said my name, sternly, sounding like a father scolding a child.  
"Sam, I'm gonna wait in the car," I took a step back before turning and leaving.  
"See you two have a lot to talk about," Benny looked at Dean.  
"We all do," Sam said. "First motel in the next town, we stop and we sort this out."  
He turned and headed to the car, where I was waiting.  
"Come on, Benny," Dean slapped him on the back and they both headed to the impala.  
In the car with Sam, I was seething.  
"Dean's bff's with a vampire? What the hell? There's no way I'm hanging around with that monster tagging along! He'll suck me dry in my sleep!"  
"I've got my eye on you, nothing's going to be happening to you," Sam glanced at me.  
"Thanks, Sam."  
At the chosen motel, we stood outside but I refused to go into the room Dean and Benny had already got.  
"I'm going to get my own room. And lock it. Goodnight Sam, goodnight Dean," I headed to the office, ignoring Benny.  
When I got into my motel room, I locked the door and got into bed, fully clothed, just in case I needed to jump out and defend myself. Also, I pulled out my knife and put it under my pillow, falling asleep holding it.  
In the morel room three doors down, Dean was explaining to Sam about Benny getting him out of purgatory and not being the usual bloodthirsty vamp they usually kill.  
"Trust me on this, Sammy. If Benny screws up or does anything wrong, I'll be the one to take care of it."  
Sam nodded and looked at Benny, his hackles still raised. "Fine, but I'm not comfortable with this. You keep away from me and you keep away from Sherrie."  
"You got it, Sam. One way or another, I'll earn your trust too," Benny smiled.  
"Don't expect it to be soon. I'm gonna crash in Sherrie's room tonight, I'll see you both in the morning."  
Sam looked at both of them, his eyes lingering on Benny, and then left.

"Sherrie. Hey, come one, wake up," Sam shook me.  
I groaned and rolled onto my back. "Ugh. What?"  
"Come on, let's go see Dean."  
Three doors down, I sat as far away as possible from Benny.  
"There's nothing to be afraid of; I drink blood, not people," he tried to clear the atmosphere.  
"I'll make that decision thanks, I'll decided what I can and can't be afraid ot," I answered.  
Dean was sat minding his own business while Dean was in the toilet.  
"Well, I can prove it, that there's not anything to fear. Let me take you out later, somewhere we can talk, I'll get you something to eat."  
My mouth dropped and I cringed.  
"Are you serious? You're really asking to take me on a date? Why in god's name would I do that? Just . . ." I hesitated and pointed my finger at him. "Just stay away from me. I'll tolerate you hanging around because of Dean but don't come near me."  
Dean watched us and sighed, knowing things weren't going to be easy.  
"You know what, I'm going out. You want me to being back some pie?" I asked Dean.  
"Do I need to answer?"  
"I'm coming with you," Sam said, walking out of the bathroom.  
"You can carry the pie," I smirked and we both left to Dean yelling, "don't you dare drop my pie, Sammy!"  
When things went silent, Dean turned to Benny, raising an eyebrow.  
"You wanna explain that or shall I take a guess?"  
"You won't believe me, Dean. I hardly believe myself. Anyway, even if you did believe me, I know what you'd think," Benny answered, looking up with his head hung.  
"Try me."  
"Call me old-fashioned but do you believe in love at first sight?"  
"Oh no, dude, no," Dean shook his head. "Listen, I know what's going on, we-I just killed that Andrea bird, Sherrie's the first girl you see afterwards-"  
Benny interrupted Dean, "see, I knew that's what you'd think. You're thinking rebound. I did love Andrea but her tonight? That wasn't her, Dean, that was a monster. She was gorgeous but Sherrie," Benny tingled as he said my name. "She's beautiful, I mean, words don't even cut it. The moment we got off that boat and I saw her, I knew I made the right choice coming back with you. I know she hates me, but that don't stop me wanting her lo-"  
"Whoa, okay, that's enough of the chick flick moment, cheers Benny. She don't hate you, if she did then you'd have lost your head in the night, regardless of what I'd have thought or done afterwards; she's a hunter. Just . . .give her some time, let her get used to you, know you ain't a monster. I'm sure it'll all change when you've got her trust."  
"But you're not sure, brother, you can't promise."  
Dean didn't know what to say so he just shrugged.

Walking back from the shop, I told Sam what had happened while he'd been in the bathroom and he just laughed . . .and laughed.  
"Why the hell would he think I'd say yes?"  
"Maybe he thought if Dean trusts him that you'd think he's safe, you'd give him a chance. Maybe we should-"  
"Please don't say give him a chance, Sam. Please," I looked up at him.  
"Dean's my brother and I trust him more than anyone so if he says the vamp is safe . . .well."  
"I don't like him. I don't trust him and I sure as hell ain't going on a date with him. I am not into necrophilia," I shuddered and it set Sam off laughing again.  
"Let's just give him a chance. For Dean?"  
I sighed. "You two saved me, took my in as your own, taught me to hunt so I owe you this. Just don't make me regret it, Sam, or I'll wear your balls as earrings."  
"I won't and I promise, I won't let him touch you; I've already told him to keep away," Sam smiled.  
"Aww, thanks."  
After a quick hug, we carried on toward the motel.


	3. Who's Benny?

When we got back to the motel, Sam let us into Dean's room and explained that he's talked me into giving Benny a chance to explain and tell us about himself.  
"Thank you Sam," Benny thanked him and looked at me. "I could tell you all the personal details across a dinner table, if you'd let me."  
I scowled at Sam in a way that said 'I warned you'.  
"Okay," Benny said and sat at the table, leaning on both elbows. "Where do I start?"  
"Just tell them what you told me," Dean tried to make him feel less pressured.  
Benny took a deep breath, that he really didn't need, and started.  
"Boarded, burned and buried at sea. My nest-that's how we fed-how we always fed."  
I went cold and my skin broke out in goosebumps at the word 'fed'.  
"We kept a little fleet, maybe half a dozen boats. Nothing ostentatious, just pleasure craft. I must have circled the America's ten times during my tour. A few of us would act as stringers and patrol harbours, looking for the right size target-fat, rich yachts going to far off ports. Take down the boats name and destination, radio it to the crew in the water. Then we just, uh . . .let the ocean swallow up our sins."  
I rubbed the back of my neck and cringed. I was right, he was a monster.  
"My maker liked to live in style, used to rent legitimately, always remote, always coastal."  
"Explains the island," Sam guessed.  
"When you get turned, it's like you're reborn into a vampire nest. Your maker-he means everything to you. I mean, you really start believing he's god. He kept the family together but kept us apart from the rest of the world; always at sea."  
"Made it easier to kill human that way, did it?" I sneered.  
"Matter of fact, it did," Benny replied, looking at me with sad eyes and continued. "I always did what was best for the nest . . .till I met her."  
I looked at him and Benny's eyes were staring into space, a lost look in them.  
"Andrea. Andrea Kormos. Greek heiress, gorgeous. She was sailing a 42-foot sloop to the Canary Islands. Now, I should have called her boats destination in to my crew but, instead, I joined her on it."  
"She knew what you were?" Sam asked in shock, wrapped up in what was being told.  
God, he was such a girl.  
"Indeed she did," Benny answered.  
"Well, if she died, it was your fault than, wasn't it? She was obviously going to die anyway," I said, coldly, and shrugged.  
"Sherrie," Dean warned and signalled Benny to continue.  
"Eventually we settled in Louisiana. And then one night, we were on our way home, and the old man-he was just there. Quentin, Sorento, my oldest nestmates. It was only that night that I understood what a crime it was to him-me leaving him. They pinned me down and they beheaded me. The last thing I saw was the old man ripping out Andrea's throat."  
"That's awful," Sam said, only too away of how it felt to lose someone you loved in a bad way.  
Now, part of me understood why Benny said he didn't kill people; I didn't believe him just yet. Watching a vampire kill someone you love, or just knowing they had, had to be hard, but I just found it impossible to feel sorry for him. After all, it was his fault because if he hadn't been with her . . .  
"And-" Sam brought me out of my thoughts.  
"And so I had to wait. Finally, Dean showed up in purgatory, we watched each others back and we helped each other out. Literally," Benny laughed. "And last night I tracked down my old nest, my maker, Andrea. My maker turned her, figured he'd keep himself a reminder of me."  
"Oh man, I'm sorry," Sam spoke.  
I stared at Sam, not believing he was being such a pansy.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"Killed the nest. Thought I'd give 'em a taste of where they'd sent me," Benny answered. "Dean took care of-"  
"Dean killed your vampire bride," I smirked at Dean and he just gave me 'the stare'.  
"She weren't the angel she was when I first found her, wanted me to stay and go back to my old life."  
"Why didn't you?" I asked, my voice trace of emotion.  
"Because I drink blood, not people."  
I took a deep breath and stood up.  
"Well bloo-Benny, thanks for saving Dean's ass, I don't believe the not drinking people thing but I'll buy it for now, and I would say sorry about your vampire bride but I'm not. If you hadn't joined her, yeah, she might be dead, but dead's better than being a monster."  
When I seen Dean open his mouth to say something, I held up my hand and carried on.  
"I understand though and fine, I'll tolerate you being here but only because of what you did for Dean and cos he wants you here." Still stood about eight feet away, I bent to his level and looked him in the eye. "But if those fangs come out, my knife comes out and you go back to purgatory. Boys, I'm going to find us . . .four I suppose, a hunt."  
"Sorry about her, but at least the situation is better than it was," Sam apologised for me once I'd left.  
"I think I'd be the same," Benny said and glanced at the door.  
"By the way Sammy, Benny believes in love at first sight, he's something of a big girl like you," Dean said.  
"Bite me, Dean," Sam retaliated.  
"No thanks, but I can get Benny to."  
"Why would I want to know what he believes in anyway?"  
"Cos his love just walked out of the door."  
Sam looked to the door and then to Benny and anger flared in his eyes.  
"You got nothing to worry about, brother. Sherrie was right, things wouldn't have gone so badly if I hadn't fell in love last time but I did and I acted on it and look what happened to her. I'm not making that mistake again and getting the girl I love hurt."  
"Love? Oh jesus," Sam muttered under his breath.  
"Ignore Sam, he understands. He should after being in love with a demon and a werewolf."  
"Really?" Benny laughed.  
"That don't mean I think it's okay but I don't make her decisions and I don't try to influence them," Sam explained to Benny, scowling at Dean.  
"You know, I think I'm going to thank her for understanding and making things a bit easier," Benny headed to the door.  
"She won't let you in," Sam turned round.  
"I wouldn't go in if she did."  
When the motel door had closed, Dean asked Sam what he thought.  
"Come on, you're the soppy one."  
"Seems innocent enough but I think Sherrie's not going to fold. She's not going to like him, want him or fall for him," he answered.  
"Says it won't stop him wanting her," Dean shrugged.  
"Seems like a good enough guy."  
"But you're keeping your guard up?"  
"Wouldn't you if it was the other way around?" Sam asked.  
Dean had to admit his brother had a point.

Outside, Benny didn't know which way my room was so he followed his vampire senses to my door and knocked.  
When I realised who it was, I held my knife behind my back and opened the door.  
Benny hadn't seen me get the knife but somehow, he knew I had it.  
"You're not gonna be needing that so why don't you put it somewhere safe?"  
I said nothing and just stared at him.  
"Okay then. I came to say thanks for understanding and letting me stay. Won't stop me liking you though," Benny smiled. "I'll be trying my hardest to earn your trust."  
"Pft," I just made a noise and Benny started heading back. "Benny."  
He spun around quicker than a human when I called his name.  
"You say you don't bite people so how do you . . .feed then?" I asked in a tone that said the question wasn't from curiosity.  
"I got contacts in every few states, usually in hospitals and every couple of weeks, they slip me a few donor bags. They like Dean, they prefer to supply me the blood than have me get it on my own. See, I'm really not that bad," he flashed me another smile.  
"Hmm," I mumbled, still not trusting him and I closed the door.


	4. What Are The Chances?

It took weeks to pass before I'd let the Winchesters leave me alone with Benny, and even then, I kept my knife within reach.  
The same couldn't be said for Benny, who was still head over heels in love with me.  
He was thrilled when he fond out my urge to kill him had almost disappeared.  
In the middle of a hunt, we were getting out arses kicked, which wasn't really that unusual; we'd just expected it to happen less with a vampire around.  
Wrong.  
I was running towards an alley, leading the crocotta away from people, with Benny following. Sam and Dean were going the other way to trap it in the middle.  
In the alley, I was about to end the crocotta and send it to hell . . .or purgatory, when it started talking, the words striking me still.  
"Why do you want to stay here? I can help you see them again."  
"Eat shit!" I tried to ignore its words. Until the monsters voice turned into one more familiar.  
"Why don't you want to see us? Don't you miss us?"  
Benny appeared behind the crocotta, not having heard what'd been said, and after pushing me aside to safety, right into a brick wall, he used the knife to plunge into the monsters neck.  
When it was dead, Benny rushed to my side, Dean and Sam showing up too late.  
"Are you okay, darling?" He helped up and I pulled my hand away, then exploded.  
"Am I okay? Am I okay? Of course I'm not o-bloody-kay. You know why? Because I'm human, you dumb, dead piece of shit! Next time you want to be a hero, lower the vampire strength, yeah?"  
He reached toward me and I batted his hand away.  
"Yeah right, I don't think so Benny, but I'll keep it in mind next time I need an ice pack," I said, sarcastically, and limped away.  
Benny turned round and Dean was stood there, grinning, with his thumbs up.  
"Getting closer, Benny."

In Virginia, for the next hunt, Benny left for the day to get his blood bags and me, Sam and Dean fought off and killed a shape shifter, causing Sam stitches, Dean a broken rib and me a split lip and swollen cheekbone.  
When Benny returned, me and Sam were lying on a bed, facing each other, having joked and laughed ourselves into sleep.  
He walked into the morel room and seen us through the open bedroom door; he just stared at me, the love in his eyes clear enough for Dean to see across the room.  
"Nothing to worry about, Benny. We had a tough hunt and got banged up and then they crashed like that, giggling like children over something stupid. I sometimes wonder when they'll reach maturity," Dean joked.  
"They ain't cheese," Benny laughed. "She get banged up bad?"  
"Not as bad as me and Sam."  
He crept into the bedroom and hovered over me, checking my face, and then left.  
"Who was bleeding?"  
"Sam, I had to stitch him up. Crap, I need a beer, let's go out, what'd ya say? Them two are out cold for the night anyway," Dean said, grabbing his coat.  
"Dean . . ."  
"I know, but sit with a beer in front of you and keep turning it and people will just think you're sulking about getting dumped."  
Benny followed Dean out of the room and closed the door, laughing.  
Across a table in the pub, Benny asked Dean about me.  
"So, what's her story?"  
"She's been with me and Sam about six months. We found her on a hunt, her family slaughtered by a wendigo. She had no one and no where to go, so we took her in, taught her to hint; we never do it but I guess we just wanted someone else to care for," dean explained.  
"Even if she got hurt?" Benny asked.  
"We were both worried about that until the fighter inside her showed itself, proved she could take care of herself."  
"If she can take care of herself, how come I had to save her beautiful little body on the last hunt?"  
"The crocotta, it can mimic voices; she told me that night she heard her baby brother asked why she wouldn't let it kill her so she could be with them, asked if she didn't miss them. She told Sam that night."  
"Now her and Sam, are they-"  
"Nooo, no, no. They're thicker than mud on a pig, Sherrie's his adopted little sister. I don't think even I'd manage to get a wedge in there," Dean shook his head.  
"And you didn't . . .I mean, your reputation with women isn't exactly a secret among those who know you."  
Dean raised his eyebrow and started laughing. "Ahh, well no. She wasn't quite as bad with me as she was with you but she went out of her way to let me know there was more a chance of me agreeing to let baby get wrapped around a tree."  
Benny couldn't help but laugh along at that.  
"She's warming up to you Benny. On that last hunt, she let you keep your head and all your limbs are you pushed her into a wall."  
"I couldn't just stand there, is all," Benny turned his beer round and round.  
"She even agreed to let you get handsy when she needs a cold press," Dean wiggled his fingers and winked.  
"Sarcasm Dean, correct me if I ain't right."  
"Still a thumbs up."  
"So that's what that was all about, I just thought you'd gone banged your head," Benny laughed.  
"Listen Benny," Dean leant forward, getting serious. "If she ever changes her mind or comes to her senses, then your chances are good; better than anyone else's. You're a good guy."  
"I hope so cos you two are the only ones who keep all my ducks in a row."  
"And let's keep it that way, yeah? I'll drink that for you and we'll head back, I'm still pretty bashed up."  
Dean grabbed Benny's beer and winced in pain. Holding it up, he said, "amen to the next hunt being an easy one."


	5. Fanged

Two more weeks had passed and I was slowly becoming more comfortable and used to Benny being around; I'd spend time in the room closer to him, talk to him more, still making snide comments but he was a vampire after all.  
When a vampire hunt came up, it was a really inconvenient time for Sam."Listen guys, I've got some stuff I need to sort out, stuff with Amelia." His ex-girlfriend. "You'll be all right, won't you?"  
"The two of us and a vamp, I'm sure we can handle it without you, Sam," I reassured him.  
"I'll be as quick as I can."  
I watched my 'big brother' grab his bags and drive off.  
"Well, let's make a move as well," Dean rubbed his hands together.  
When we got into vamp town, we were right about it being a vampire attack. Of course, the locals just thought it was an animal attack, being Louisiana of course.  
At the night set it, me and Dean tried to work out where the vampire could be hiding while Benny went out on his own, hoping to draw it out.  
It was the next morning when we heard from him again, when he rang Dean's phone.  
"Dean, you and Sherrie better get here, we got a problem."  
Benny gave Dean his location and we jumped into the impala.  
When we found Benny, he was walking away from a freshly dug grave and washed the blood off his hands in a bucket of water.  
"Who'd you plant?" Dean asked.  
"Victim number two. Want to safety that thing?" Benny asked me, his eyes on my hand that was grabbing the handle of my knife.  
I let go and crossed my arms, listening.  
"He found me last night. Rogue vampire. A youngster goes by the name of Desmond. He, uh, remembers me from the good old days."  
"The good old days?" Dean asked.  
"I know it's hard to believe but I haven't always been this cute and cuddly," Benny said and a laugh erupted from my mouth before I laughed.  
"Ha! And you think you are now?"  
"I think you'll find I am if you gave me a chance," he winked at me and I shuddered. "Anyway, he's chasing a memory, Dean. That's all. He's crewing up a nest; he's hoping can give him some cred. I said no."  
After a month spent with him, I was beginning to believe what Benny said.  
"He's trying to rouse me, leaving dead bodies in my wake until I sign up. Two bodies in two days. I had to try and kill him and save her. I failed both, Dean. He's probably halfway to Kansas by now."  
My body went cold and my muscled tensed; a rogue bloodsucker was all we needed.  
"Don't worry, we'll get him," Dean reassured us both.  
"I was thinking of settling down here so no amateur is gonna kick me out of my home town, Dean. Not this time."  
"Home town?" I repeated. "You grew up here?"  
"Born and bred. I didn't think Desmond had an ounce of steel in his spine but I was wrong about that. I'm gonna put him back where he belongs," Benny almost snarled.  
"You know there's only one way to do that, right?" Dean asked, cautiously.  
My phone rang, startling me, and I drifted off a few yards to answer it.  
"Hi, listen, there's a haunting, can you come and help us?" A male voice asked.  
"Who is this?"  
"I know the Winchesters but their phones are off so I got your number off a hunter. You rid the house of a haunting here a few months back."  
'Garth' I thought when he mentioned the hunter.  
"I'll see what I can do," I said, hanging up after he'd told me where the haunting was.  
I made my way back to Benny and Dean, smiling sweetly.  
"Hey guys, I just got a call for a hunt, a ghost. I figured while you two are hunting the rogue, I can go burn these bones."  
"On you own?" Dean asked.  
"Well . . .yeah. Dean, you and Sam taught me well; it's not far from here so I'll be back by tomorrow night, Thursday at the latest," I tried to convince him. "It's time I spread my wings, proved myself."  
Benny stood to the side, quietly, fighting the urge to stop me from going, to make me stay with him.  
"You keep in touch, you got that. Ring me when you get there, let me know the drill, when you've finished, when you're leaving," Dean ordered, pointing his finger at me.  
"Yes sir," I teased, saluting him and left to start making my way there, by bus or train or whatever was easiest.  
It turned out to be a huge mistake.

Hours later, when the sun had set, Benny's phone rang, my name coming up on I.D.  
"Now, why would you be wanting to ring me?" He asked, despite the joy spreading through him.  
"Hello Benny, how's your hunt going?" A man asked.  
"Who is this?"  
"I think you know who this is."  
"How the hell did you get her phone?" Benny demanded.  
"She's a nice girl, helpful and kind. Well, to humans anyway so I doubt you've see that side of her, have you?" Desmond asked.  
"You leave her alone. Now!"  
"'Fraid I can't do that, Benny. You know I'm building up a nest so I thought I'd keep this one, I think she's make a nice little addition. Say hello," he held the phone to my ear.  
The whole ghost hunt had been a trick, Desmond had lured me here and now here I was, bound to a chair with my hands cuffed behind me.  
"Help me, please Benny," I begged, making his insides twist.  
"That's enough," the vampire pulled away the phone. "She'll be ringing you soon, and I'm sure she'll be able to convince you to join us. I'll be seeing you soon, Benny."  
I watched Desmond close the phone and lean over me from behind.  
No more words were spoken but I started to cry and shake in fear when his fangs slid down.  
The last thing I remember was Desmond tearing into my throat.


	6. Help! I'm A Vampire!

Sorry this is a short chapter, guys.

Benny raced into Dean and Sam's room and they both jumped up, armed and ready to fight off what they thought was a threat.  
"Jesus Benny," Dean gasped and Dean dropped back onto the bed.  
"Whoa calm down, it-it's Sherrie," Benny sunk onto the bed opposite Dean.  
"What's wrong with her?" Dean's face flooded with a warning look.  
"The hunt, it wasn't real. Desmond lured her there and he just rang me saying he'd kill or change her if-if I didn't join him. I tried ringing her back but her cell's off. What are we gonna do?"  
Sam jumped up from a chair on the other side of the room. "What do we do? We find her before anything happens to her, that's what we're gonna do!"  
"He's right," Dean rubbed his face. "She's got no one with her to stop her from feeding so if she does . . .we can't change her back."  
"Any idea where he's taken her?" Sam asked.  
"No, he said he'd get her to ring me, give me the address but I've not heard anything," Benny answered.  
"Sammy, can you hack into her cell?"  
"Let me try," he replied to Dean and grabbed his laptop.

When I realised I was awake, I tried lifting my head off my chest to find it was too heavy. I opened my eyes and groaned.  
"Finding it hard to move? It's cause you're hungry. Here," Desmond pushed a blonde woman toward me, who was crying.  
"Who-who are you?" I asked Desmond.  
"Desmond. I'm your father now," he answered.  
"You killed me!" I screamed.  
"Here," Desmond pulled a knife from his pocket and made a small cut on the side of the woman's throat.  
Seconds later, the smell of the blood hit me and a sudden pain spread across my gums, hurting like the worst toothache.  
"Agh!" I cried, holding my mouth and what I guessed were my fangs, slid out.  
"She's all yours," he pushed her down by her shoulders and forced her neck toward me.  
Staring at the blood, I tried to keep Benny in mind. If he could resist humans, couldn't I?  
It turned out I couldn't.  
I used all the strength I had left in my body and leant forward to sink my fangs into her skin.  
"Feel better now?" Desmond asked, after I'd finished.  
I looked at him, thinking '_there's no way I'm going to be in your nest. I'm going back to Sam and Dean,' _and I smiled at him.  
"Good, huh?"  
I shook my head, stood up and ran at him, knocking him down. When he was on the floor, I tried to send my mind elsewhere while I chewed through his neck and finally ripped his head off.

An hour later, I rang Dean, crying when I realised everything I had just done.  
"Sherrie? Where are you? What's wrong?"  
"He . . .he ch-changed me."  
"Okay listen, tell me where you are and we'll come and get you, we'll sort this whole thing out and get you back to normal," Dean tried to keep me calm but it only upset me more.  
"W-we can't s-sort it out, he made-he made me d-drink her . . .I killed her! There's no going back, Dean. I'm de-dead, bloodsucker, a-a monster!"  
"Look, I've been there, I know what you're going through. Yes, I got turned back, but I still understand, okay?"  
"What's going to-going to h-h-happen to-to me?" I stuttered, sobbing.  
"We're going to send Benny to get you . . .when you tell us where you are. He's the best one to deal with this, alright? You don't have to hurt anyone else."  
"O-Okay," I sniffed and gave Dean the address.  
"So, he's going to be in a beat-up death trap."  
Benny rolled his eyes from across the room.  
"H-how l-long?"  
"Maybe an hour," Dean answered me.  
"Please-please tell him to-to hurry, please," I begged, causing a lump in Dean's throat. He said he would and hung up.  
"Son of a bitch!"  
"He changed her," Benny guessed, visibly upset.  
"Yeah, this is where she is," Dean scribbled down the address and handed it to him. "Get there as soon as possible, get her sorted and under control and bring her back."  
"No problem, brother," Benny grabbed his keys and left at vampire speed.  
"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Sam asked, worried.  
"I don't know, I hope so; but something good might actually come from this," Dean smiled.  
"How can anything good come from this, Dean?"  
"When two vampires find eachother, they stay together; they mate for life. Maybe now they are the same, Benny might get his wish. After all, he's the only one that can help her, the only vampire she knows."  
"I hope so," Sam ran a hand through his hair. "I really do."  
"You are such a girl."


	7. Vampire In Shining Armour

An hour later, Benny rolled up to the run-down house where Desmond had took me.  
He got out of his truck and started calling out my name.  
"Sherrie? I know you're here somewhere, darling."  
Standing in front of the steps up to the house, he looked around and saw me curled up against a tree with my head on my knees.  
"Hey," Benny ran over and bent down in front of me.  
He looked me over and it sank in that I was covered in blood; down my shirt, smeared across my chin where I'd tried to wipe it off.  
"Hey darling, come on and we'll get you cleaned up."  
I still kept my knees against my chest my lifted my head a little.  
"Come on, I'm not gonna let you do nothing," Benny put both hands on my face and I looked at him, surprised.  
"Your hands, they're . . .they're not cold." I took his hands away and turned them over, "they're warm."  
"You're like me now, we not different anymore."  
"I'm a monster," I said as tears started running down my face and I threw Benny's hand aside.  
"No you're not, you're beautiful. Where's Desmond?"  
"I . . .ripped his head off. He made me kill that woman, he-he cut her and put it right in front of me so I-I killed him," I answered.  
"I'm proud of you, that can't have been non too easy," he said and picked me up. "Let's find somewhere out of the sun, when you're newborn it burns like hell."  
I was too tired to put up a fight so I just rested my head on his shoulder.  
After he'd put me in the passenger seat, Benny climbed in the other side and headed to the nearest motel.  
When we pulled up, I kept batting his hand away every time he tried to pick me up, and walked slowly to the room by myself.  
Inside, he checked the room and threw a towel at me.  
"Take yourself for a shower and go clean up, before I decide to come join you."  
"Don't you dare," I pointed at him, making him smile. "Hang on, what am I supposed to wear?"  
"Here," Benny took off the shirt over his sweater and handed it me.  
"Err . . .thanks," I took it and went into the bathroom.  
When I'd finished having a shower, all I had to wear was underwear and Benny's shirt, which came to halfway down my thighs.  
"Benny, I think I need something else," I said, walking out.  
"Now, I think you look just mighty fine," he looked me over, feeling himself getting hot and frisky.  
When he stepped forward, I stepped back. "Benny . . ."  
"What's wrong? You didn't like me before because of what I was but you're what I am now so what's stopping you? What's stopping us?" Benny asked, his blue eyes shining with a puppy look. "I love you; I always have, just ask Dean."  
Not knowing what to say, I just went up and wrapped my arms round his waist.  
"We'll work it out later."  
"I hope so, I've been waiting long enough," Benny laughed and hugged me back.  
"Thank you for coming to get me and . . .wanting to help me, or whatever. I don't wanna be a monster," I looked up at him.  
"Not while I'm around," he put a now-warm hand on my face.  
"Benny, does it hurt every time they come out?"  
"No, just the first few times."  
"Okay."  
It was going to take a long time to get used to this life. 

A little while later, Benny laid down on his bed and spread out.  
"You guys-I mean us . . .we sleep right?" I asked.  
"Yeah, but not Dracula sleep where we're dead to the world," he answered.  
"Bad choice of words," I laughed, sitting on the bed next to him. "At least I can still sleep; if I didn't I think I'd go loopy."  
"Come sleep in this bed," Benny smiled.  
"Just because I'm a vampire, doesn't mean you've got more of a chance," I raised an eyebrow.  
"More of a chance? So I do have one?"  
"You don't give up, do you?"  
"Wasn't too long ago that you hated me and now look, so I can always hope," Benny admitted.  
"I'm going to ring Dean, let him know you found me," I dialled his number.  
"_Hey, are you okay? You're with Benny?" _Dean fired questions at me straight away.  
"Yes," I rolled my eyes.  
"_Where are you_?"  
"At a motel," I answered and Dean laughed.  
"_Taking care of those sparks_?"  
"What? No! Why would-what are you on about?" I frowned.  
"_Now you're both vamps_," Dean started but I stopped him.  
"Oh, don't you start as well."  
"_Haha, that's my boy. So, he's told you how he feels_?"  
"Yeah, a little while ago, but why are you-I mean, why do you want-"  
"_From the minute he stepped off that boat, says it was love at first sight, has been in love with you all this time_."  
"Well maybe I don't know that much," I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at Benny, who nodded, confirming it.  
Being in a motel located away from people, I hadn't had a chance to test out my vampire hearing yet so I forgot how sharp it was.  
"_Just think about it_," Dean suggested.  
"I told him we'd sort it out later, I kinda got a lot on my plate right now," I sighed.  
"_You doing okay though_?"  
"Ask me tomorrow, I'm going to bed now," I said and hung up, pulling the quilt from beneath me.  
"Hang on," Benny stood up.  
"Your bed, my bed, remember?" I pointed to each of our beds.  
"I mean, have this before bed," he handed me a bag of blood.  
I looked at it, turned it round and looked back at him.  
"How?"  
Benny started laughing but stopped when he saw my face. "Sorry beautiful, just bite the tube off and suck."  
"Would it kill you to call me by my name?" I asked and bit off the tubes top.  
"It might so let's not risk it," he winked.  
I just hook my head and took a deep suck until the blood flowed into my mouth. It was cold and it tasted horrible, nothing like the woman had.  
"Eugh, that is disgusting," I cringed.  
"Yup, doesn't match up too much, does it?" Benny sat opposite me with his own.  
"No, it don't."  
"It beats drinking people though, getting tracked down, hunted, sent to purgatory. Sometimes if I wanna treat myself to something warm, there's always cows or deer."  
"I'll keep that in mind," I took a deep breath and another suck and Benny just sat there watching me, smiling.  
"You get off on watching others feed, err . . .drink?"  
"No, it's just been a long time since I've not been on my own," Benny answered.  
"You've been with Dean, Sam and me," I told him.  
"I mean being with another vamp."  
"Oh." I finished the bag and put it on the table by the bed.  
"Can I go to bed now?"  
"Course. I'll take you through the basics tomorrow," he said.  
"Can't wait," I mumbled and crawled under the duvet for the first night of my new life.


	8. Nightmare

This is a really, really short chapter but I can promise, there won't be another this short.  
_  
I walked down the street to the haunted house and everything was eerily quiet; no people, no children, no birds.  
I stood outside the house and turned my head when a young, dark haired, guy stopped next to me.  
"You're here to help with the haunting," he stated.  
"You're the one who rang me?" I asked him.  
"I am. Good thing I turned up before you knocked the door. The family would think you're a fruitcake, telling them they're supposed to have a ghost in there."  
I frowned as his words sunk in and he turned round and knocked me out before I even knew I had to defend myself.  
My eyes flickered and I tried to move but I was tied to a chair.  
"You tricked me," I moaned to the guy in front of me.  
"Sometimes you hunters are just too eager to help."  
"Please, let me go," I begged.  
He pretended to think it over. "No. Sorry, but I know what we can do, we can ring your boyfriend."  
"I-I don't have one."  
The guy didn't answer, just took my phone, scrolled through and started ringing someone.  
"Hello Benny, how's your hunt going?"  
Benny. He'd called Benny.  
When he placed the phone next to my ear, I started crying for help until he took it away.  
The phone clicked as he shut it and he leant over from behind me.  
"No, please," I carried on begging until he opened his mouth and his fangs slowly slid down; then I started shaking with fear.  
"One day you're gonna thank me for this," the guy said in my ear and pain seared through my neck as he ripped at the skin.  
"No, no, no," I struggled until I got weaker and my vision faded to black.  
What seemed like only seconds later, my eyes opened again and it was like looking into the sun. Everything was so bright, it caused me to shut my eyes and it was then I realised the guy was still behind me but he was holding his wrist to my mouth, forcing me to swallow his blood._

I sat up, gasping for un-needed air and looked round. I was still inside the motel room, Benny still lying in the bed next to me.  
For the first time since I'd been born, hours ago, I felt cold.  
"Are you okay, darling?" Benny's voice spread through the dark.  
"Bad dream," I sniffed and realised I was crying.  
"Come get in with me," he said and must have sensed my hesitation because he added, "I promise I'll keep my hands to myself."  
After the nightmare of reliving the change, I didn't want to be by myself so I crept out of my bed and under Benny's duvet.  
I lied on my side and felt Benny slip an arm over me, his bare chest against my back.  
"You said-"  
"But I didn't say anything about not giving you a cuddle. Besides, you're cold," he cut in, whispering.  
"I know," I said and sniffed.  
"He's dead and you've got me to protect you. And Sam and Dean."  
I didn't reply, just tried to get back to sleep, hugging his arm.  
Needless to say, Benny hadn't been so happy in a long time.


	9. Mates

Sometime in the late afternoon, I woke up needing the toilet so I climbed out of bed, trying not to wake Benny.  
Before walking into the bathroom, I turned round to see Benny lying on his back in bed, the sheets coming up to just below his waist.  
Now I could see past the monster, he was quite good looking and he really was a good guy.  
'Maybe he does stand a chance after all,' I thought to myself, smiling, and headed to the toilet.  
I flushed the toilet and stood in front of the mirror; bending down and splashing water on my face, when I stood back up, Benny was leant against the doorframe in his boxers.  
"Care to put some clothes on?" I looked away.  
"You didn't have a problem staring at me a minute ago," he smiled and walked up behind me.  
"No I-I wasn't staring at you," I lied.  
"You're a day old, I'm over fifty years so my senses are pretty much top notch," Benny whispered.  
"I've got a reflection," I tried to change the subject.  
"Yeah, them movies really messed things up, got it all wrong," he smiled and I felt his fingers on the outside of my thighs.  
"Whoa," I spun round and put my hands on his bare chest.  
Benny didn't listen and a small part of me didn't want him to; I didn't put too much effort into pushing him away.  
"Benny," I tried again as he moved his face toward mine.  
"Now see, I don't think you want me to move away, I think maybe you're coming to your senses, maybe you're wondering if you made a mistake, if you were wrong about me," he whispered against my neck, his breath warm and his beard tickling my skin. "I think you're weakening, losing the will to fight me off. Maybe you're even starting to want me."  
When he said this, he moved his head away so I could see into his eyes.  
My vampire vision made everything clearer, made his eyes bluer, like the sky. I bent my fingers, pressing them into his chest and it seemed this was the permission he was waiting for because he leant forward and kissed me.  
It only occurred to me once his lips left mine, that my eyes were still closed and when I opened them he was smiling at me, his hands climbing further up my legs.  
"So, this is how it feels to be right? I gotta say, I kinda like it," Benny squeezed my bum and I could feel his excitement against my stomach but instead of doing anything, he let me go and held my hand. "Come on, let's go back to sleep."  
"I thought you said we don't sleep all day," I said, letting him lead me back to bed.  
"Normally, we don't but you need more rest than me," he shuffled across the bed to make space for me.  
"Benny, I'm gonna sleep in that one cause I don't wanna-I mean . . .I just don't wanna jump in head first. Hell, that's happened enough the past two days," I shuffled to my bed.  
"That's fine, darling, I'm not going to be rushing ya, take as long as you want."  
"I got you all wrong, didn't I?"  
"Not many people can see past these babies," Benny smiled and slid his fangs out.  
"How do you do that? Make them come out?" I asked, lying in my bed, facing him.  
"I'll show you later," he answered.  
I nodded and rolled over.  
"Benny, if we do this, if we're going to be . . .together, does that mean we're going to be-"  
"You heard what Dean told you about how I feel so it's up to you to decide if you want to be my mate."  
"I'll give you an answer when I wake up," I said and tried to get back to sleep.

After twenty minutes of twisting and turning, I sat back up and looked at Benny, who seemed to be asleep.  
"You're still awake aren't you?" I said under my breath.  
"I am," he sat up as well. "I'm not used to sleeping this much."  
"Sorry."  
I watched Benny pull on his jeans and stand up; he pulled on a t-shirt and sat on my bed; he didn't say anything at first, just put his thumb against my top lip.  
"Just focus and think about doing it like thinking about when you . . .need to burp."  
I burst out laughing. "Trying to burp. Really?"  
"Try it."  
I stopped laughing and thought about my fangs sliding out the last time, thought about pushing them out like I'd think about curling my fist, and my gums started to ache. "Ow," I winced as they slid down.  
"It'll get easier," Benny held my hand. "Okay, suck them up and we'll go outside."  
I pulled my fangs in and slid my own dirty jeans on as Benny flicked on the lights.  
"Ah crap," I covered my eyes.  
"Oh, sorry gorgeous." The room darkened again. "Another thing that'll be hard getting used to."  
"At least I get night vision," I said to myself and saw Benny nod.  
"There's more to it that just sucking blood."  
"Benny," I stood in front of him before we left.  
"Yeah?"  
"I want to."  
"I'm a little bit confused," he looked at me.  
I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. "I want to be your mate."  
Benny said nothing, just squeezed me before he gave me another small kiss.  
"Come on, before I drag you back to bed," he let go and opened the door.  
"So, where are we going?" I followed him to his truck.  
"Not back to Sam and Dean just yet, we can't risk it."  
"I wouldn't do anything to them," I shook my head.  
"It's real easy to say that now but for the first few weeks all it's going to be is blood, I'm sorry. You'll understand when you're round humans," Benny explained.  
"I've already been round a human."  
"And look what happened."  
I leant back against the truck and dropped my head. "It wasn't my fault. I tried, I did but she was right in front of me, bleeding and her heartbeat was so loud."  
"Hey, come on now, I didn't say it was your fault, did I? I'm saying that's what it's going to be like for a while until you manage to control it. And that's what I'm here for."  
"You'd be here anyway," I looked up at Benny.  
"Only for you . . .and maybe Dean," he kissed my cheek.  
"I guess that's my hunting career over," I sighed.  
"Or it could make you even better."  
"But I'm going to be hunting things and hunters are going to be hunting me."  
"Me and Dean and Sam will make sure they don't get near you," Benny held both of my hands. "I promise. They sent me here to get you on your toes and take you back."  
I just nodded and he opened the door for me but before I got it, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
"Oh, so it's gonna be like that is it?" He laughed and walked round to the other side.


	10. Teacher Teacher

Benny had me stood on an empty country lane, with my eyes closed.  
"Just listen to everything."  
"You're joking, right? I'm trying not to listen to everything; I just wanna shoot all the birds, they're so loud!"  
Benny couldn't seem to help but laugh.  
"Try running down on the road."  
"What?" I raised my eyebrows.  
"You know how you move fast when you're in a rush, do that," he instructed.  
"Umm . . .okay," I nodded and tried jogging forward to see everything whiz past. "Whoa!"  
"Feels pretty good, don't it?" Benny asked as I ran back to him.  
"I'm more excited about never getting old, being immortal," I grinned.  
"Well, if anyone tries to hurt you, they better get the hell away from me, fast," Benny looked like he was snarling.  
"Hey," I grabbed his hands. "Chill out."  
"Sorry beautiful," he raised my hands and kissed them.  
"Can't we go and see Dean and Sam? Please? I promise to try my hardest; Dean managed it, never once lost control, and anyway, if I do get a bit . . .shaky, you can always take me out for some fresh air," I tried to reason.  
"A vampire can never seem to say no to their mate. Or maybe it's just you," Benny shook his head.  
"Thank you," I cuddled Benny and gave him a proper kiss.  
"Bad idea," he whispered and gently pushed me back until I was against the truck, then he kissed me softly but with passion.  
I couldn't find it in me to refuse when his tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance.  
Rubbing his beard, he responded by running his hands through my hair, over his shoulders, down my arms and stopping at my waist, pulling me into him.  
"Sorry darling, I gone and got myself a bit carried away there for a minute," Benny stopped and squeezed my hips. "I'll find out where Dean is and we'll make a move."  
I nodded, licking my lips as he held the phone to his ear.  
"Dean."  
"_Benny. How are things going? Is Sherrie handling everything okay_?" Dean asked.  
"Seems to be but she ain't heard no heartbeats yet. Thing is, Dean, she really wants to come and see you and Sam, says you handled it okay so she can too," Benny replied.  
"_Well, what are you waiting for? Hit the road. If things go wrong then we'll send her to purgatory_."  
"That's not gonna be happening," Benny growled.  
"_Chill out, Benny, I'm joking. Just being her back, she'll be fine, don't worry_," Dean said, laughing.  
"Okay, well we'll be with you tomorrow night, probably sdtop for an hour or two tomorrow to get her juiced up."  
"_You mean blooded up_?"  
"Yeah, where are you anyway?" Benny asked.  
"_The roadhouse; tell Sherrie, she knows how to get there. Try not to let her kill anyone on the way, either_."  
"Up yours," he joked and hung up.  
When he got in the truck, he put his hand on my leg.  
"They're at the Roadhouse, says you'll know how to get there."  
"The Roadhouse? No, no way. That place is full of hunters," I furiously shook my head.  
"Remember what I told you, I'm going to protect you," he squeezed me.  
"You can't protect me from everything, Benny."  
"Well, I'm gonna do my damned hardest to try."  
I leant my head back against the seat and smiled at him. "I'll ring him when we get closer and meet them at a motel cause whether you protect me or not, I am not going into that Roadhouse."  
I squeezed Benny's hand and he started up the truck.

Half an hour later, we finally approached a town and as Benny drove us through, it was like a brass band was playing inside my head.  
"What is that?" I looked around me.  
"Heartbeats," he answered. "A lot of them."  
"They're so loud. And the cars . . .oh my god."  
"It's usually worse when you're hungry. Are you okay to keep driving for an hour or do you want a bag?"  
"I'll be okay . . .I think. We're not going to stop, right?" I asked.  
"No, don't worry beautiful. But you still think you'll be okay round the brothers?" Benny looked at me.  
"Uh huh . . .I'll be fine. Just don't . . .you know . . ."  
"I won't leave you alone with them, not to begin with."  
"Thanks Benny. Hey, can I ask you a question, a vampy one?"  
"You can ask me anything you want, darling."  
"With you and-and Desmond, you both smell-I mean it's like you both have a certain smell," I tried to describe.  
"It's how vampires can tell other vampires apart from humans. Super senses, remember?"  
"And speed and night vision. So, what else?" I bent my leg up and turned to face him.  
"Well, there's being able to fight but you're pretty good at that, huh?" Benny winked.  
"Good enough to get my ass kicked and tied up by a vampire."  
He laughed and continued. "We got some mighty strength in us and we're all fine and agile, another thing that'll make you a better fighter."  
"You don't seem like much of a fighter," I smiled.  
"I'm not but I had to learn to save my ass in purgatory. I ain't none too sure where you go if you get killed there, but I'm making damn sure you ain't going there, darling. So, what else is there," Benny paused to think. "The one thing the films got right is being immortal, we'll be together forever."  
I knelt over and kissed his cheek. "I hope so. So, what happens if I get shot? I mean, I know it don't kill you-us, but does it do anything?"  
"It stings like a bitch but that's it cause you obviously know we can regenerate, can't get sick and, although this won't ever happen to you, if we get a real nasty wound, blood will heal it right up. When we first met after Dean helped me take out my old nest, well, I had to call Dean before cause I took on three of my old nest mates and they damned near amputated my legs," Benny explained.  
"Oh my god," I gasped.  
"But I'm good as you can see so no worries there," he used a hand to rub my leg. "So, that's everything, right?"  
"Yeah, you already know how to kill us."  
"Which I kinda feel bad about now," I twiddled my thumbs.  
"Not all of us are good, in fact I've not met another vampire like ourselves."  
"But what happens if I-if I- . . ." I couldn't finish.  
"We all make mistakes but you know I'm gonna try to help you not make that mistake," Benny promised. "You have my word."


	11. Banged

An hour later, after very slowly adjusting to the thudding heartbeats and vehicles and animals, Benny pulled down by a field and jumped out. "Things getting too loud?"  
"How'd you guess?" I asked, getting out too.  
"I see you flinching every time a car drives past, so here," he handed me a bag of blood.  
I sat in the boot where his sleeping bag was kept and started sucking the blood.  
"Do you ever get used to it being cold?" I asked.  
"No, but you learn to tolerate it cause it's better than the other option," Benny sat next to me, drinking his own bag.  
When we'd both finished, he got up and threw the empty bags behind me.  
"Feel better?"  
"Almost," I stood up and played with his shirt. "Tell me what you told me earlier, about being immortal."  
"Being a vampire means we're immortal, that we're going to live forever and that means . . .we get to be together for the rest of our lives, we get to be together forever."  
I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and kissed him, hard and deep.  
When I pulled away, Benny stared at me for no more than two seconds before he kissed me again and picked me up; I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him lay me down inside his truck and shuffle us up.  
While his tongue found its way in to massage mine, his hands found their way down to my trousers.  
There was no messing about as he pulled his own trousers down as well and pushed into me.  
"Ah yeah," I cried out and dragged my nails down his shirt, ripping it and the t-shirt underneath. "S-sorry."  
"It's-ahh . . .it's okay," Benny gasped and kissed me again.  
I moved my hands up to his face, rubbing his beard while lifting my hips to meet his.  
Everything was hard and fast and Benny slid his hands under my waist, lifting my hips higher and pushing in again and again.  
"Benny . . .Benny!" I cried as I felt my walls tighten and him grind against them.  
He just groaned in response and I felt his fangs scrape against the skin on my neck but I didn't trust myself to do the same. Not yet anyway.  
I tightened my legs around him as I felt, quite possibly the best orgasm ever, wash over me.  
Benny squeezed my sides as he followed seconds later.  
"Oh gorgeous, I've been wanting to do that since that night I first saw you. I'd planned it a little different though," he shuffled over and layed on his back.  
"Really? How'd you plan it?" I smirked and took in his half naked form.  
"Well, first of all, you'd . . .be a . . .little less . . .clothed," he said as his hands went from button to button on my shirt, spreading it wider open with each undone button.  
I sat up and shook the shirt off, then leant over Benny. "I've got a little plan of my own."  
I'd already seen his body but this time it looked even better as I slowly inched his t-shirt higher and higher, past his stomach and over his chest.  
"Hang on there," he sat up, took his shirt and t-shirt off and closed up the hatch of boot.  
"Now, where were we?" He asked with a dirty smile.  
"I think you were showing me how you'd planned to seduce me," I smirked back.  
"Ah, that's right," his fingers traced up my shins.  
"You're going to draw this out, aren't you?"  
"Well, I've been in love with you for a while now, sugar, so I planned to take my time and enjoy every touch," he traced a finger over my clit. "Every lick." He bent down and flicked a tongue over a nipple, making me gasp.  
"Oh god, Benny."  
Using some of my newly gained strength, I put my hands on his shoulders and rolled Benny onto his back.  
"You look so good," I rubbed my hands down through his light chest hair. "Maybe if I'd seen you like this at the beginning . . ."  
"I tried, beautiful," his hands found their way to my bum and massaged me.  
"And I really wish I'd said yes, oh god, I should have said yes right back then," I bent and kissed him.  
"Let's not dwell on that, not while I've got your naked . . ." he rolled me back over, "sexy body to take advantage of."  
Benny's hands made their way to my chest and as one hand played with my nipples, the other trailed its fingers down the centre of my body, past my stomach and down between my legs.  
"Oh god . . .I love your hands."  
Benny laughed but it was short-lived as my hands massaged his growing erection.  
"Mmm," he kissed me, slow and soft and jerked into my hand. "I've got more planned."  
I watched him, biting my lips as he kissed his way toward his fingers that were teasing my entrance.  
He buried his face into me and sniffed. "If you taste as good as you smell then I'm gonna have to fight real hard to keep my fangs in."  
I opened my mouth to answer but Benny took my words away by running his tongue over my clit and pushing it inside me.  
"Jesus Benny," I grabbed his short hair.  
All I could focus on was his warm wet tongue, working its way back and forth, in and out, teasing and pleasing me.  
I felt another wave of passion flow over me and another orgasm shook my bones, dragging my fangs out as it passed. I only realised when Benny came back up and ran his thumb over them.  
"Oh no, I'm so sorry," I covered them.  
"Hey darling, it's okay. It's hard to keep them in when you're this close to a mate," he pressed himself against me so I could feel how hard he was against my stomach. "Do you want me to show you the best part of my plan?"  
Benny licked my bottom lip and I dropped my head back onto the floor of the truck. "Yes, please."  
He repositioned himself and teased me by entering very slowly as he kissed my neck and shoulder.  
"Yes, ahh . . .yes," I sighed, pressing my thighs into him and taking control.  
"Ohh, Sherrie," he groaned.  
I sat up and started to ride him, slowly, leaning my hands on his chest, whispering, "I love the sound of you saying my name."  
"Really, Sherrie? You like me saying your name, do you, Sherrie?" He asked, one hand thumbing a nipple, the other snaking down and rubbing circles into my pussy.  
"Benny, oh yes, Benny, please!"  
I leant my head on his chest and as softly as I could, dragged my fangs down over him as far as I could go, then sat back up, Benny deciding to join me.  
He left one hand on my pussy but moved the other round my waist, pulling me down harder on him.  
"You feel mighty good . . .Sherrie," he whispered in my ear.  
"Grrr," I growled and just like last time, dragged my nails over his back. "You-you fill . . .ohh, you fill me so . . .so well . . .ahh," I tipped my head back and he gently fanged the front of my throat.  
"God damn sweetheart," Benny said against me.  
I could feel him throb inside me with need and, feeling me tighten around him, we brought each other to the brink and were unable to claw ourselves out of each other's passion.  
Our bodies joined together in ecstasy and when our senses returned, we were lying side by side.  
"Holy hell on a popsicle stick, that was a-maze-ing," I looked to my left.  
"I'll be damned if you don't sound just like Dean," Benny laughed; he rolled onto his right side and I started to turn to face him but he stopped me.  
"Turn the other way," he told me and cuddled up against the back of me.  
"I'm not even tired," I played with the fingers of one of his hands.  
"Another good thing. We don't get as tired or worn much, so we can keep going . . .and going," he whispered, stroking my cheek.  
"How are we supposed to stop?" I wiggled my hips against him.  
"I don't know but I'm liking this, right now, holding you and-" Benny was cut off by his phone ringing so he sat up, reaching for his trousers.  
"Hello?"  
"_Hey, where are you_?" I heard Dean ask.  
"We just stopped for a-a rest," Benny lied to Dean and winked at me.  
I just smiled and started getting dressed.  
"We'll be with you in a half hour, brother," he said, also getting himself dressed.  
"Dean," I stole Benny's phone. "Get a motel room course I ain't going into the Roadhouse. Not until I know I won't lose my head."  
"They won't be getting anywhere near you," Benny snarled.  
"_Okay, I'll txt you the name and tell Benny to reign his fangs in_," Dean replied and hung up before I could answer.  
I gave Benny his phone back and we carried on getting dressed; when we got out of the back of the truck, the sun was lowering so my eyes didn't hurt as much.  
"You're perfect," Benny took my face in his hands and kissed me.  
"You're not too bad yourself," I smiled.


End file.
